


two hearts

by flyingroses121



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: 5k, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, buddy makes them pretend their married again, tw guns, tw shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingroses121/pseuds/flyingroses121
Summary: All heists have the potential to go wrong somewhere, even if they're small. As Buddy said, flawless crime is dull. A little romance on the side never hurt, either.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	two hearts

**Author's Note:**

> i personally think this is one of the best ideas ive come up with. i hope you all enjoy!

Peter Nureyev doesn’t dream often. When he does, it’s like the sweetest candy in the galaxy accompanied by the best sleep of his life. Either that or it’s the most terrifying thing in the world along with bleary eyes and exhaustion floating above him like a bubble the rest of the day.

This dream was somewhere in the middle, leaning towards bad.

He was with Juno, gazing up at the stars through a skylight on the ship. Did the Carte Blanche even have a skylight like this..?

After a little while longer of staring, Juno turned to him. He was almost expressionless, eyepatch close to slipping off his head. He opened his mouth and said, “Be careful, Nureyev. You’re slowly becoming an Icarus, and no one will warn you about the sun.”

Peter opened his mouth to reply, but the entire scene melted around them, and Juno was replaced by…

Mag.

“Peter, my boy. You’re getting quite overzealous. Where did I go wrong, hm? Perhaps you killed me too soon… we could have done so much more.”

Peter had no control of the dream, and could only watch as he killed Mag again, and disappeared into the night.

He woke after that. Not with a start, just a gentle rousing, like someone gently pushed his shoulder. He sat up and glanced at the time. Six forty-seven Interplanetary Galactic time. Not bad, for his usual sleeping pattern of waking up in the early hours of the morning.

He turned on his light and slipped his glasses on before pulling a book out of the drawer in the nightstand and starting his day with some light reading. He wasn’t quite ready to face the rest of the crew, not after the dream he just had. The tremor in his hand told him that.

He was trying to distract his mind, but the book couldn’t provide enough to be sufficient. His thoughts kept wandering back to the dream. First to Juno, then to what he told him, then the melting, then Mag. The memory stuck to his eyelids like bad glue. He shut the book and breathed out a sigh. Why Mag? Why did he want to think about him so badly?

He was thrust out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. “Come in.” He called, laying his book to the side and pulling the blanket up over his shoulder.

It was Buddy. “Good morning, darling. We have business this morning, and I want to make sure everyone is awake and well.” She said, leaning on the doorframe.

“Good morning, Captain. I will join you all shortly.” Peter answered.

“No rush. We’re still trying to get everyone else up. Juno has proven to be… difficult to rouse.” She crossed her arms.

Peter couldn’t help the chuckle that rose from his chest. “Not surprising. Good luck.”

Buddy hummed and pushed off the doorframe. “Thank you, dear.” She closed the door and Peter stayed where he was until he couldn’t hear her footsteps anymore.

Peter stood and stretched his arms up before going to his bathroom to take a shower. It made him feel a little more refreshed, and as he got dressed, he felt ready to face the rest of the crew.

When he walked out of his room, he was met with the sight of Jet carrying Juno like one would carry a misbehaving cat.

Juno thrashed, trying to wrench himself from Jet’s grip. “I can walk now, thank you big guy!”

“I was given strict orders to carry you to the kitchen if I needed to. You gave me no choice, Juno.” Jet simply replied. When he saw Peter he turned to him as he walked. “Good morning, Ransom.”

“Hello, Jet.” He greeted with a smile.

He followed them into the kitchen and sat at the table, where plates were already set out and a bowl of fruit salad was in the middle. He rested his cheek in his hand and smiled softly at Rita across from him.

Rita smiled and waved back. “How are ya, Mista Ransom?”

“I’m just fine.” He smiled at her and turned to see Juno dropped to the ground.

“What the hell, Jet? You could have just put me down.” Juno grumbled as he turned away and into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.

“Apologies. Next time, I will gently place you down like the gentle kitten you are.” Jet said with a small smile as he sat between Rita and Buddy.

Juno continued to grumble to himself before coming to the table and sitting down beside Peter. “There won’t be a next time.”

Buddy sat up, arm still around Vespa. “Alright, everyone, let’s get this underway. I wanted to have the family meeting this morning so we could do what research and prep we needed to do today before the mission tomorrow.”

Rita put her spoon down and clapped her hands together. “Oh, I can’t wait! I just love helpin’ out with missions, makes me feel like I’m in a movie.” She rested her chin in her hand and turned to Buddy.

Buddy gave her a smile before looking to the rest of them. “This mission isn’t part of our big picture, but it would help us immensely if we succeed. There’s an Earthian billionaire by the name of Lewis Handam, a divorce lawyer. We’re going to rob him blind.”

Juno let out a chuckle as he swirled his coffee around in his mug. “Can’t stand rich people.” He said offhandedly.

“Juno, Peter, you two will pose as Reha and Valor Archer, a couple on an appointment.”

Peter huffed softly and crossed his arms. “Why can’t someone else pose as the couple this time? This is the third time you’ve had us do this.”

Vespa spoke up. “You sound unhappy.”

Peter was slightly taken aback. “Well, it’s not that I’m… unhappy. I just feel like it’s a lot of pressure for me and Juno.”

Juno gave Peter a look. “What the hell do you mean pressure? All we gotta do is pretend like we’re married and we hate each other, right?” He looked back to Buddy.

“Precisely,” Buddy said with a chuckle, “you two have to keep up this facade for at least twenty minutes, then Vespa will create a distraction. Once that happens, you will find a safe behind his desk and open it with the combination Rita will find today,” she gestured to the woman a seat away from her, “and then you will take all of his information.”

“Sounds good,” Juno said as he sat up, “how do we get out of there?”

“If the distraction goes as planned, then he will be out of the building, and you can simply sneak past undetected. If it does not, close the safe, and continue the appointment. It should only take an hour or so.”

Peter cleared his throat. “What if he sees us at the safe?”

“Well, darling, then you bolt for the door.”

Juno couldn’t help a snicker. “Thanks, Buddy.”

Buddy smiled before turning to Jet. “I trust you have transportation handled?”

“You can count on me, Buddy. The RUBY7 will be ready to go.”

“Perfect. Rita,” she leaned forward to get a good look at her, “you will be able to find this combination, correct?”

“Of course, Captain A! I got this in the bag.”

Buddy nodded and turned to look at Vespa. “My dear, if anything happens to me, you are in charge. You’re certain your distraction will work?”

Vespa took hold of one of Buddy’s hands and gently kissed it. “Of course it’ll work.”

Buddy gave her a fond smile before turning to the rest of the crew. “The day is yours to do what you wish with it. Tomorrow is the day of the mission. Juno, Peter, I will give you your disguises shortly.”

“Thank you, Captain Aurinko.” Peter said with a nod and a smile.

“Yeah, yeah.” Juno said as he drained his coffee.

Vespa resisted the urge to lunge across the table at that smug bastard. Buddy saw, and gently squeezed her shoulder before speaking again. “Meeting adjourned. Make sure to care for yourselves today.”

Rita was up and headed to her room, bowl of fruit salad in one hand and glass of orange juice in the other. Jet had stood as well and was heading to the garage, and Buddy and Vespa had their arms linked, presumably heading to the cockpit.

This left Juno and Peter.

Juno was looking into his empty coffee cup when he heard Peter speak. “So, Juno, would you want to maybe… script a bit?”

Juno put his cup down and looked at him. “If you think that’ll help. I don’t care if we do or don’t.”

“The other alternative for me is spending all day researching, and I think a change of pace would be nice.” He said as a smile tipped his lips up. “If you don’t want to, that’s okay, but know that I am open.”

Juno shrugged and stood up. “Sure, then. Let me get dressed and everything first, then I’ll meet you at your room.” He washed his mug out and put it by the sink.

Peter stood as well, walking down the hall beside Juno. “Good plan! I’ll see you soon.” He slipped into his room after that, leaving Juno alone in the hall.

Juno hummed and made his way to his room, Peter and the mission in his thoughts as he got ready. He had partly used getting dressed as an excuse to get away from everyone for a moment. From the minute he was dragged out of bed by Jet Siquliak, he had felt completely and utterly overwhelmed. He needed a moment to himself.

After a couple moments of much needed silence, he got dressed, then headed to Peter’s room. He knocked a couple times, and when Peter called for him to come in, he walked inside.

“What exactly did you want to do?” Juno asked, exhaustion starting to grip him.

“A little bit of scripting, just to keep us on task during the mission.” Peter handed him a piece of paper and a pencil. “Come, sit with me.” He sat on the edge of his bed and lightly patted the place in front of him.

Juno seemed to hesitate for a second before sitting in front of him. “I haven’t done anything like this before.”

Peter nodded as he wrote down a couple things. “What do you think we could fight about as a couple?” He asked, looking up. “Not saying we are, but what are some things we would argue about if we were?”

Damn, this was painful. Juno cleared his throat, humming as he thought. “Maybe… not always being there? Slipping out without leaving notes, or any clue of where you’re going, coming back late?”

Peter nodded as he listened. Juno could have sworn he saw a flash of something in Peter’s eyes. “Okay. Write that down.” He said as he scribbled on his paper.

Juno glanced at his paper, then to Peter before finally writing something down. When he was done, he looked back up at Peter. “So…” he sighed and pushed the paper and pencil aside. “Ransom, look-”

“You don’t have to say anything else, Juno. You told me what you needed to say after our first heist.”

Juno pursed his lips and looked down at the sheets. “Yeah. I just… I don’t know. I feel like I need to explain more, like I didn’t do a good job of it.”

Peter couldn’t help but smile and chuckle softly. “You did. You explained it perfectly well, and I’m glad you took the time to. There’s nothing else to say on the matter. You can let go.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

Juno moved to where one leg was folded under him. “Is there anything you want to say to me?” He asked, clasping his hands together.

Peter let out a breath and glanced to the door. “Well, Juno,” he shifted closer to Juno, placing a hand on top of his, “I want to be with you again, eventually. But right now, I… I can’t. You understand that, right?”

Juno’s voice was quiet when he spoke. “Of course. I’m not trying to push.”

“I know. I just needed to get that out there.” He let a small smile spread across his lips. “You have… no idea how much I cared, and still care about you. I need time, though.”

“Yeah, I get it.” Juno nodded, smiling back. “Thank you for talking to me about this.”

Peter shrugged and pulled back, picking up his paper again. “So, we have that, what else is fighting material for couples?”

After a bit more brainstorming, they decided they had enough material. Juno stood and stretched his arms up, sweater coming up to show a bit of his belly. “That should be good.” He said as he let his arms fall.

Peter stood and put the paper on his desk. “I think so, yes. Go ahead and memorize this. Of course, we can’t simulate what it will be like, but we can try to plan accordingly.”

Juno nodded and pushed a hand through his hair. “Alright. Well, I’m gonna go. Good… talk?”

“Good talk.” Peter replied as he sat in his desk chair.

Just as Juno was about to leave, Peter spoke again. “Oh, and Juno?”

Juno stopped and turned to look at him. “Yeah?”

“Take care of yourself. We need you in top shape for the heist.”

Juno smiled and nodded, Peter’s tone warming his heart. “I will.”

-

Before they knew it, the day of the heist was upon them. Juno got dressed in the clothes Buddy provided and put on a bit of make-up before leaving the room.

He ran into Peter on the way to the living room. He looked… magnificent.

Peter held out his arm. “How do you do, Mrs. Archer?”

Juno swatted at his arm. “We hate each other, remember?” He said, but not without a smile.

Peter feigned hurt, a hand flying to his chest. “My dear Reha, you hurt me so!”

They laughed softly together as they walked to the living room to meet with everyone. “Did you memorize your script?” Peter asked.

“I did, yes.” He flashed a glance to him as they joined the rest of the crew.

Buddy smiled and clapped her hands together as she saw them. “You two look wonderful. Are we all ready?”

They exchanged a few words before breaking off, Buddy and Rita to the cockpit and Juno, Peter, Vespa, and Jet to the RUBY7.

“Shotgun.” Vespa said as they got to the car.

Juno huffed and rolled his eye. “Like we were gonna argue with you.” He said as he slid into the backseat with Peter.

“Don’t sass me, Steel.” Vespa said as she crossed her arms.

Jet got into the drivers side and looked at everyone. “I will not leave until everyone has their seatbelt on.”

“All good back here, big guy.” Juno said.

“Let’s go, Jet.” Vespa chimed from her seat.

And like that, they were off to Earth, the molted green and blue planet just ahead. They had flown into orbit the previous night, so getting on the planet wouldn’t be too much of a struggle.

“You know where we’re going, right?” Vespa asked after a moment or so of silence.

Jet nodded as he drove. “Dallas, Texas, North America. I put the coordinates into the RUBY7 last night.”

The RUBY whistled in reply.

Juno decided to speak. “Earthians named their continents and cities really weird things. I mean… Texas? Does that even mean anything?”

“It became a word all its own when it became a state,” Jet replied, “and now it means home to many people.”

“I guess you’re right.” Juno replied as he gazed at the window.

After about an hour or so, they were on the roads of Earth, driving down a busy highway. Juno caught the eyes of a couple kids, who gasped and pointed at the car with excitement. He couldn’t help but wonder what they were saying, but banished the thought soon. It didn’t matter. He needed to keep his mind on the mission.

Handam’s Law Firm wasn’t hard to find. Jet dropped Juno and Peter off near the back of the building, leaving them to walk to the front. Peter opened the door for Juno, who grumbled as he walked through.

Once inside, an all too perky secretary looked up from her monitor. “Names, please!”

Peter spoke. “Archer, Valor and Reha.”

As the secretary looked down her clipboard in front of her, Juno couldn’t help but admire Peter. In almost a second, he had switched to become a completely different person than he was in the car. It amazed him, just a little.

Peter’s voice broke his thoughts. “Dear? He’s ready for us.”

Juno decided to put on an act, too. He huffed and crossed his arms. “I’m not your dear, Valor.” He said in an annoyed tone.

Peter sighed and walked beside him to the office. “Of course! You never acted like it, did you, Reha?”

“Don’t see why that even matters now.” Juno checked the nameplate and walked into the office. “Just like you, huh, bringing up everything at the most inconvenient times.”

“Oh, me, inconvenient, Reha, dear-”

Handam cleared his throat. “Have a seat, Archers.”

They both stopped talking and sat down at the twin chairs in front of the desk. Peter held out his hand. “Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Handam. Valor Archer.”

Handam looked at the hand, then to Peter, then shook his hand. “Now, you two are wanting a divorce, right? That’s why you’re here?”

Juno huffed and sat up. “Couldn’t be happier. It is a nightmare, being married to this… thing over here.”

“Are you seriously trying to fight here Reha?” Peter turned to Juno with an incredulous look on his face.

Juno held up his hands. “I’m just saying! I’m just saying. I’ve been very suspicious of you lately, sneaking out in the middle of the night, not leaving a note or anything, then coming back smelling like… like flowers!”

“That would be your perfume, dear.”

“I don’t wear perfume!”

Handam cleared his throat once again. “If you two would turn your attention here.”

Peter put a hand on his chest. “Deepest apologies for her, sir. She simply doesn’t know when to quit.”

“Oh, I know how to quit, Valor. It’s you that has trouble. What, you spend every cent we make at that casino two towns over. Is that where you go at night? Is that where your mistress is?” Juno crossed his arms.

“Reha! This is not the time!”

“Then when, Valor?”

“When we get home-”

“You mean my house?”

Handam banged his fist on the table. “Enough!”

Juno and Peter, both startled by the noise, jumped and turned to him. Handam continued to talk. “I need you two to fill out some paperwork. Then, I will schedule a meeting with one of you, and the other will have to find a different lawyer.” He ran a hand down his face. Something in his eyes made Juno feel… very put off.

If Peter noticed, he didn’t show it. “I think it would be best if I made another appointment with you-”

“Oh, no you don’t! I refuse to move an inch.”

Peter let out a sigh and shook his head. “Reha, I don’t understand why you have to be so difficult at times.”

“Difficult? Valor, I’m fighting for myself! If you think that’s being difficult, I have no idea how I stood you for three years!”

“Five! We have been married for five years! I do not understand how you keep forgetting!”

“I’m a busy lady, Valor! Sometimes dates sli-”

An alarm blared through the entire building. Juno and Peter looked to the ceiling just as their comms beeped in their ears. Buddy’s voice came through, “That was the distraction. Rita, the numbers.”

Now Rita’s voice. Handam excused himself, opening his office door and walking to the secretary as she spoke, “The code is 6783!”

Juno nodded and looked to Peter. “6783. I’ll-”

“No, I got it.” Peter gently pushed the door aside before ducking behind the desk and putting in the numbers. His eyes widened when a red X appeared. “Uh, Rita… it doesn’t work.”

“What? Mista Ransom, I- oh.”

“Oh?!”

“The password resets every three hours. I… I forgot.” Furious typing noises could be heard on the other end of the comms.

“Rita, hurry.” Peter hissed through the speaker as the alarm shut off.

Juno glanced out the window to see Handam making his way back. “Ransom, get back.”

Rita’s voice blared through once more. “8743 get out of there! Take care of it later!” She yelled.

It became clear that Peter wasn’t going to wait. Juno stood abruptly as Handam almost made it to the door, stopping him in his tracks. “Hey there, handsome! Why don’t you tell me all about that fancy school you went to? Y’know, when I was young, I was always fascinated by lawyers and such, and it made me-”

“Mrs. Archer, we can talk about this later. Let me through.” Handam said, clearly holding most of his anger back.

“Oh, we have time! Tell me, when did you graduate? I graduated in-”

“Reha, dear.”

Juno turned to see Peter in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. “We need to finish this.” He said before going back to his seat. Juno noticed he hadn’t uncrossed his arms. The information must be in his shirt.

“I hate to say it, but he’s right.” Juno sighed and sat back down in the office. “Where were we?”

Handam closed the door. “Yes, ah-” he paused. “Wait. My safe has a red light on it.”

Juno and Peter exchanged a panicked look.

“Did either of you-”

Peter stood up abruptly, interrupting Handam. “Well, we must simply get going! We can reschedule this-”

“You stop right-”

Juno stood between Handam and Peter. “Hey! How dare you talk to my husband like that?” He struck him across the face right as Peter opened the door.

Handam stumbled, grabbing onto his desk. “Why you-” he slammed his fist on a button on the wall. “Get them!” He shouted.

Juno briefly grabbed onto Peter’s sleeve. “Run.” He simply said.

Peter and Juno sprinted out, security hard on their heels. “Stop right there, or we will shoot!” A voice boomed behind them.

“Where’s the RUBY7?” Juno asked as they burst through the door and rounded a corner.

“Should be behind he-” Peter started to answer, but was cut short with a gasp.

“Peter?”

Juno turned and grabbed his shoulder, gasping when he saw red. “No!”

“Juno, leave me.” Peter wrenched from his grasp. He felt himself getting weaker and weaker by the second. A good shot.

“Like hell I’m leaving you.” In a burst of sudden strength, Juno hoisted Peter on his shoulder and kept running.

The RUBY7 was visible now. Jet reached behind him and opened the car door, ready for Juno and Peter.

Security yelled as Juno barreled toward the car. He felt his breath hitch as he finally got there, pushing Peter inside before jumping in and slamming the door shut. “Go, Jet!” He shouted, panting and trying to catch his breath as the car revved, and was up in the sky before security had the chance to shoot again.

“What happened?” Vespa asked, turning in her seat.

Juno yanked his jacket off and pressed it firmly to Peter’s wounded shoulder. “Handam found us out. We tried to get out, but he called security.”

Peter breathed in ragged breaths, placing his hands on top of Junos. “The files are under my shirt.” He said.

Juno nodded, putting more pressure on the wound in hopes he could stop the bleeding. “I know. Hey, Peter, you’re going to be okay. You’re going to be okay. Keep talking.” Juno shoved a hand under his button up and pulled a bunch of files out and handing them to Vespa.

Peter laughed softly. “This has never happened to me before.”

“Idiot, we should have given it up when you put in the wrong numbers. This might not have happened.” Juno felt tears begin to well in his eye.

“It’s okay, Juno. It’s okay.” Peter’s voice was quiet.

“Peter, don’t you dare stop talking.”

“I’m not going to die yet.” Peter said as he chuckled softly.

“Doesn’t mean I still can’t be scared.” Juno said, moving his jacket to check. The bleeding had almost stopped. “Good.” He said to himself. “Jet, Vespa, do we have a first aid kit in here?”

Vespa opened the glove box and pushed stuff aside. “Not in here.” She said, turning to Jet.

Jet shook his head. “We don’t have anything. I am driving as fast as I can to the ship.”

Juno looked back at Peter, who had his eyes half lidded, breathing getting dangerously slow. “Peter, talk.”

“About what, Juno? I’m exhausted.”

“For god's sake, talk about anything! Talk about me, about you, anything! Please don’t stop, don’t sleep.”

Peter reached a hand out for Juno’s. “Come here.” He said.

Juno took his hand and came closer. “What is it?”

Peter’s dark eyes gazed into Juno’s. “You’re breathtaking. I’m so happy to have met you.”

Juno glanced to the front seats, and saw that they were in the stars. “You too, Peter. We’re almost there, you’re going to be okay.”

Peter laughed, his other hand moving to Juno’s cheek. “All I get is “you too”? You are… insufferable, Juno Steel.”

-

When they got there, Buddy and Rita were in the garage. Juno got out of the car and carried Peter as Buddy came up to them. “What happened?” She asked.

Juno hurried to the med bay as they spoke. “Handam saw the red X on his safe when he came back to the office. We ran, and security shot Ransom.”

Buddy readied a place for Peter, who was still. Juno held a hand to Peter’s lips. When he felt his breath, he sighed in relief. “Do you need any help?”

Buddy shook her head. “Go rest, dear. Me and Jet will take care of him.” She said just as Jet walked into the room.

Juno pursed his lips and looked down at Peter one last time. “Take care of him.” He said, looking back up at the two.

Buddy nodded firmly. “That’s the plan.”

Juno left after that, closing the door behind him. He went back to the living room to see Vespa on the couch with Rita, who had her face covered. Juno hurried over and sat beside her. “Rita..? Are you okay?”

Rita sniffled and looked up at him with red eyes and puffy cheeks. “If I had only remembered, Mista Steel. If I had remembered that his security changes the password every three hours, Mista Ransom would be okay, and we would have his documents.”

Vespa spoke up. “We got the documents. I have them right here.” She held up the papers before tossing them on the table. “And Ransom will be fine. He got shot in the shoulder. He lost a lot of blood, that’s why he passed out. He’s gonna be fine.”

Rita let out another sob as she covered her face once again. Juno looked to Vespa and nodded softly with a smile. “I got this.” He whispered.

Vespa ran a hand through her hair and nodded, getting up and going down the hall to the med bay.

When she was gone, Rita looked back to Juno. “I’m so sorry. I ruined the mission.”

“You didn’t, Rita. You did what you could. Things slip your mind, everyone understands that. Like Vespa said, Ransom is going to be okay. He’s a stubborn bastard, and refused to leave the safe after we told him it was dangerous.” Juno said, shifting closer and putting a hand on her shoulder.

She was starting to calm down. “I’m sorry.” She said once again, turning to hug Juno.

Juno didn’t protest, only returned the hug. “You have nothing to be sorry for, Rita.”

Though her breathing was calming down, she still sniffled. “Buddy said the same thing.”

Juno smiled and nudged her gently. “See? She’s not angry. I bet she understands. We were busy this morning, and you two had to keep us in Earth’s orbit, so of course something like that slipped. We understand.”

Rita nodded and pulled back, wiping the heels of her palms down her face to dry the tears before putting her glasses back on. “I’m gonna talk to Captain A when I see her. I…I feel like I need to explain myself more, y’know?”

Juno nodded slowly. “Yeah, I know what you mean.”

After what felt like ages, Buddy, Jet, and Vespa returned to the living room. They all sat down before addressing Juno and Rita. “Well,” Buddy said, “Ransom is okay. We got the bullet out of his shoulder and patched him up. He’s awake and talking.”

Juno and Rita let out a sigh of relief. Rita sat up and smoothed her skirt in her lap. “Captain A, I-”

“It’s okay, Rita. I understand. We were quite busy this morning. Besides,” she flashed a smile all around the room, “flawless crime is boring. Life needs to happen at some point or another.”

Juno’s eyes flicked to the hallway. “Can I go see him?”

“Your choice.” Vespa said. “He might be a little drugged up, but he didn’t say anything about being alone.”

Juno stood up and made his way to the hallway. “Thank you.” He said as he walked.

“Juno.” Buddy called, turning around in her seat.

“Yeah, Buddy?” Juno paused and turned.

Buddy smiled at him. “You did great today. You and Ransom both.”

Juno let a small smile spread across his lips. “Thank you.”

When he got to the med bay, he opened the door and looked inside to see Peter laying down on one of the cots, turning his head to see who it was. When he saw it was Juno, he seemed to relax slightly. “Hello, Juno.” He said softly.

“Hey.” Juno replied, closing the door behind him before walking to his cot and sitting in a chair beside it. “How do you feel?”

Peter sat up with a grunt of effort. “Like I’ve been shot.” He moved his shoulder in a gentle circle, a hand on the bandaged part. “I feel alright, though. I’m… I’m sorry. About the-”

“Don’t apologize. You did what you were supposed to, even if you were an overzealous prick about it.” A sly grin touched his lips.

Peter let out a chuckle, laying back down and holding a hand out for Juno. “I was, wasn’t I? Putting the mission before myself is a problem I’ve always faced.”

“Be more careful next time, would you? I wouldn’t be able to take it if you got hurt again. Or how I would feel if you didn’t make it.” He took his hand and laced their fingers together.

Peter hummed as he gently pulled on Juno. “Come closer.”

Juno shifted in the chair so he was closer to Peter. “What is it?”

Peter shook his head as if to dismiss a thought. “Just wanted to look at you.” He said softly. “You did great today, by the way. You distracting him so I could take care of the safe was a great idea.”

Juno shrugged, glancing to the side as he gently ran his thumb along Peter’s. “You were great, too. Even if you messed up a little bit. Like Buddy said, flawless crime is dull.”

“She’s not disappointed, then?”

“Not at all.”

“How’s Rita?”

Juno shifted in his seat to lay his head on the edge of the bed. “She’s okay. She didn’t take well to finding out you got hurt. Blamed herself for getting the combination wrong.”

Peter shook his head and shifted as well, laying on his side so he could gaze into Juno’s eyes. “I’ll have to talk to her later. I don’t want her to feel bad for something that was my fault.”

Juno nodded softly. “Yeah.” There was a moment of silence after that. They just looked at each other, taking in the others gaze, listening to their breathing. Juno spoke after a little bit. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Ransom.”

“Call me my name, Juno. Quietly, though.”

Juno couldn’t help the smile that pushed its way to the surface. “Nureyev.” He whispered softly. “I don’t know what I would have done if you’d…”

“We don’t need to think about that, Juno.”

“Right.”

Another beat of silence. Juno took a breath just as Peter leaned forward and pressed a brief kiss to his lips. When it broke, they looked at each other with pure affection in their eyes.

“I thought you said you needed time.” Juno said, his voice quiet.

“I had time enough before yesterday. Juno, I…” he gently pulled on his arm again, and Juno joined him on the cot, “I really care about you. I’ve missed what we had since the night you left. I want it back, but only if you do, too.” He let an arm hang around Juno’s waist.

Juno pressed his forehead to Peter’s. “Of course I do, Nureyev. I care about you too.” He gently rested a hand on his cheek, thumb grazing his cheekbone.

Peter smiled. Really smiled. “You’ve stolen my heart again, Juno Steel.”

“You’ve always had mine, Peter Nureyev.”

**Author's Note:**

> like this fic? like my other stuff? consider commissioning me! message me on tumblr (@pinkstarrryskies) or instagram (@flying.roses.cos) for more information!


End file.
